Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Cloud computing facilities can include services for providing a virtual desktop in the cloud. The virtual desktop service can provide an end-user with a desktop computing experience in the cloud where the end-user can access documents, applications, and resources with a client device. The cost of using a virtual desktop can be highly competitive with traditional desktops. The cloud service provider may desire to provide a high-quality experience for the end-user of the virtual desktop to encourage the end-user to continue using the virtual desktop.